Quand le cœur balance ou non !
by Hermystic
Summary: Qu'ils soient trois ou qu'ils soient deux qu'importe, le plus important reste qu'ils s'aiment ou du moins qu'ils essaient de s'aimer ! [St Valentin - Collectif NoName]
1. Scorpius, Albus et Rose - CacheCoeur

A toi **CacheCoeur** parce que je sais combien tu aimes la nouvelle génération !

Écrit dans le cadre de la Saint-Valentin du Collectif NoName.

Je ne possède rien d'autre que ce que mon imagination a produit.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années de suite que Rose hésitait à inviter Scorpius durant les vacances estivales mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Pourtant, c'était leur dernière année et elle ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir allait être fait alors elle prit son courage à deux mains.

« Scorpius ? appela-t-elle lors d'une pause dans le parc.

\- Oui ? réagit-il en la regardant.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir au Terrier pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que je serai le bienvenue ? fit-il avec espoir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ? fit-elle, perplexe.

\- Bah … fit-il en regardant Albus du coin de l'œil.

\- Albus ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! gronda-t-elle.

\- Je voulais le protéger … marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon ? firent en chœur Scorpius et Rose.

\- C'est connu que sa famille n'est pas bien vue chez les Weasley … C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais osé l'inviter dans la maison familiale … expliqua Albus en détournant le regard.

\- Mais … Merde Albus ! Dit plutôt que tu voulais le garder pour toi ! grogna Rose qui savait que son cousin appréciait beaucoup le blond.

\- Hey, on se calme ! » tenta de tempérer Scorpius.

Mais le mal avait été fait : Rose était partie en trombe tandis qu'Albus regardait partout sauf en direction de Scorpius. Le jeune Malfoy comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se précipita à la poursuite de Rose et l'empêcha de rentrer dans le château en lui saisissant le bras.

« Rose, attends ! souffla Scorpius en la tournant vers lui, mais tu pleures ? fit-il, surpris.

\- N … Non ! fit Rose en reniflant.

\- Ecoute, je savais vraiment pas que cette histoire était aussi louche, dévoila Scorpius avec sincérité.

\- De toute manière, j'ai toujours été invisible dès qu'il y avait un de mes cousins dans les parages, marmonna Rose.

\- Détrompe-toi Rose ! J'ai toujours fait attention aux gens proches d'Albus parce que je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à sa famille … Alors oui, je t'ai déjà vu me regarder de la même manière qu'Albus me regarde, expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Qu … Quoi ? Tu … Tu es au courant ? bredouilla Rose.

\- Evidemment même si je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser … » avoua doucement Scorpius.

Le jeune garçon proposa à Rose d'aller dans une autre maison qui n'avait aucun rapport avec leurs familles respectives. La jeune fille trouva l'idée séduisante et accepta la proposition. Tous les deux retournèrent auprès d'Albus et lui suggérèrent l'idée qui plut aussi au jeune Potter. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, gênés, avant d'éclater de rire. Après tout ce temps, il était grand temps de consolider leurs liens quel qu'il soit …


	2. Scorpius & Albus - Leo

A toi **Leo** parce que la douceur y a que ça de vrai !

Écrit dans le cadre de la Saint-Valentin du Collectif NoName.

Je ne possède rien d'autre que ce que mon imagination a produit.

* * *

Albus et Scorpius étaient main dans la main dans une des rues de Pré-au-lard. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amateurs de la foule surtout quand celle-ci les pointait du doigt. D'accord leurs patronymes étaient connus mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une raison … Alors les cousins des Potter ainsi que James et Lily, avaient fait une diversion digne des jumeaux Weasley pour que les deux garçons puissent s'éclipser tranquillement.

Depuis, les deux Serpentards savouraient le calme du village avec un certain plaisir. Cela leur manquait d'être au calme comme ça … Après tout, la Salle sur Demande était souvent occupée et Albus n'avait pas toujours la carte des Maraudeurs à sa disposition ! Ils continuèrent de se balader jusqu'à ce qu'un petit vent glacial les surprenne.

« On ferait mieux de se trouver un endroit au choix tu crois pas ? proposa Albus.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi » fit Scorpius en remontant son écharpe.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et rasèrent les murs jusqu'à la Tête du Sanglier. Albus l'avait découvert grâce à son père. Le jeune garçon voulait trouver un endroit où se poser tranquillement sans que cela soit les Trois balais ou le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu alors Harry lui avait proposé cet endroit. D'emblée, le lieu avait plu aux garçons qui en avaient fait leur « quartier général » lors de leurs sorties au village.

Au début, le tenancier les avait accueilli, méfiant, avant de comprendre que ses clients voulaient juste avoir un peu de tranquillité. Il les avait installé dans un coin discret de cette manière ils pouvaient deviser sans être écoutés, sans être dérangés. C'était encore le cas en ce jour de février.

« Il y en a encore qui cherche à casser notre histoire surtout en ce moment, soupira Albus en pensant aux mots glissés en douce dans ses affaires.

\- Pourtant, on ne se cache pas vraiment … commenta Scorpius en sirotant sa boisson apportée par Abelforth.

\- De toute manière, c'est bien connu que nos noms attirent les gens qu'importent leurs intentions, renchérit le jeune Potter.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir bouger du pays si on veut vraiment la paix, lança Scorpius.

\- Hé bien, si nos professions respectives le permettent, pourquoi pas ? fit Albus en penchant la tête intéressé.

\- Tu le ferais ? hoqueta Scorpius.

\- Bah les moyens de communications sorciers sont suffisamment nombreux pour ne pas être coupés de nos familles respectives … » fit Albus en regardant Scorpius, tête penchée.

Le jeune Malfoy hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait vraiment parler de tout et de rien avec Albus. Parce que chacune de leur conversation était précieuse pour eux, pour leur avenir.


End file.
